1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for leveling the bodies of vehicle drawn trailers when parked.
2. Prior Art
A recurrent problem in the use of vehicle drawn trailers is parking upon uneven ground, wherein the trailer tends to repose into a tilted position if allowed to rest upon its wheels. Often, standard axle jacks do not easily lift the trailer sufficiently to level the trailer condition. Even then, chocks or the like must be placed to support both wheel ends of the axles for parking. Several auxiliary devices have been proposed wherein a jack engageable member is secured to the trailer frame to extend laterally for purchase of jacks beside, rather than beneath, the trailer body. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,664, a crossbar is secured to side members of the trailer frame to extend beyond the outside trailer walls to provide a vertical jacking plate. The latter is engaged by a conventional automobile bumper jack. One serious shortcoming is that crossbar can only be secured below the frame members so that it projects downwardly, which is particularly vulnerable to dragging against the ground of rough roads and driveways. With this device, the bumper jack's grasp upon the plates is tenuous at best, with no positive lock between jack and plate.
Clearly, a need remains for a trailer attached apparatus for jacking the trailer to a laterally and longitudinally level position when parked on sloping and uneven ground.